I Need You!
by TaNdRE loVeR04
Summary: Tori is in love with Andre! Tori ends up pregnant. But it's not Andre's. Find out how and who here!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Relationship...**

**Tori's P.O.V.**

I was walking to my locker when I heard someone come up behind me. It was Cat. She said "Hey Tori!" I turned around and smiled and yelled at her "Hey!" We laughed. I got my stuff out my locker and headed toward Sikowitz class. I walked in and sat down and Cat sat down beside me. Sikowitz began talking. "Hello Class. Today we will be doing a Romance scene." I looked around and everyone was smiling. Then he continued. "The ones who will be in the play are...Tori, Andre, and Beck." We all walked up to the stage. "We will be doing In-Pov with this. Tori starts out Then Andre then Beck Tori start with A go!

Me:Andre I love you.

Andre:Beck You can not have her she is mine!

Beck:Can't you ever let her speak for herself?

Me:Don't fight you two!

Andre:Enough! You heard her!

Beck:Forget you! I love her!

Me:Great! More fighting!"

Andre:Have it your way my love!

Beck:Whatever!

"I! Your letter was I!" Sikowits said. Beck just shrugged and hopped off stage. "Now go!" Sikowits said.

Me: I love you!

Andre:Justice! I love you too!

Me: Kiss me then!

Andre:Let's do this thing!

Andre grabbed my chin with his fingers and leaned in. We closed our eyes. Soon my cherry flavered lips met his chocolate flavered ones. He tasted good. Better when I kissed Beck in that other in-prov. We stayed this way for five minutes. When we pulled away I was slightly dazed. I snapped out of it when Sikowits clapped. I could tell it was the same for Andre. We stared at eachother for a few minutes. My brown eyes looking into his. I wanted to so badly to lean back in but I didn't. I blushed when Sikowits came up to us and tapped our shoulders. "Huh? Oh! Right!" I said walking off blushing as red as Cat's hair.

When I sat down I could feel eyes burning into my head. I turn around to see Beck. I forgot that Beck liked me. He probably is mad as hell. I turned back around and saw Andre sitting next to me. This caused me to blush. I look at Cat to see her giggling. I wonder what that was about. Cat came up to me smiling her head off. "Hey Tori! You like kissing Andre right?" Cat asked sitting in the empty seat next to me. I blushed. When she saw me blush she smiled. "You do!" She said giggling some more. "Don't worry I won't tell! If you don't tell anyone I still eat bibble." Cat said smiling. "I won't tell. It's not like I have a choice." I said smiling at my easily over excited red haired friend. "Right!" Cat said smiling.

Soon class was over. I started to walk to class when someone grabbed my arm. They pulled me into the janitors closet. I turn to see Beck. "Beck? What's going on?" I asked. I'm kind of scared. "I saw how you looked at Andre after you two kissed! You have to know you are mine!" Beck said kissing me. I pulled back frowning. "I told you I won't date you because, I can't do that to Jade!" I yelled jerking my arm away from his grasp. "I don't care!" He yelled. "I want you!" Beck said pushing me to the ground.

Beck walkes out. I looked up to see he was gone. I got up and walked out. I looked over to see Andre. He was talking to some girl. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I walked out of the buidling and drove home. Once I was home I ran up to my room. I fell onto my bed and cried myself to asleep.

I woke up and went downstairs. No one was here. I saw a note and I picked it up and read it.

_'Dear Tori,_

_Mom and Dad are out tonight and I'm on a date so yeah bye!_

_Love,_

_Trina _

I decided to take a shower. When I was done, I got out and put a towel around me. I walked into my room. I took my towel off and went to closet. As soon as I opened it I got a cold chill. I reahed into the closet to get me some clothes when My hand was grabbed by something. More like someone. I screamed and yanked my hand away. I turn to run when I was grabbed again. This time by the leg. I fell to the ground. I scream when my boobs hit the ground. It hurt with out nothing protecting them. I was flipped over to see Beck! "Beck!" I yelled. He didn't say anything. He just picked me up and thre me on the bed.

When I raised up to see what was going on. I saw a pantless Beck getting ontop of me. I knew what he was doing. I started to cry. "Beck please!" I begged. He didn't listen. He flipped me over so I was on my stomach. I soon felt him enter me. I cried out in pain. "Stop! Your hurting me!" I yelled. He started to thrust harder into me. It hurt. He starte to moan. I kept yelling in pain and begging him to stop. But he kept going. Soon he pulled out. He was smiling. "If you tell anyone I did this I will hurt you! I don't want to but I will!" With that he walked out of my bedroom. Out of my house.I cried over and over again. I decided I better changed into something else. When I was done I was still crying. I soon cried myself to sleep.

_:Next Day:_

I walked into the school building. I knew I looked like a mess. I saw Andre and Cat. I walked straight up to them. I tried to smile but couldn't. "Hey guys." I whispered. Andre and Cat looked up and frowned. "What happened?" They asked. I was about to burst into tears all over again when I I turned around and puked. "Tori! Let's get oyu to the nurse!" Andre said. When we made to the nurse, I told Andre to wait outside. It took a few minutes but when the nurse came back with my health results she was frowning. "I'm sorry sweetheart. This isn't something girls your age like to hear but you're pregnant." She said. My eyes widen. I can't believe this!

...

_**R/R! **_


	2. Dealing with it

_**Dealing with it..**_

**Tori's P.O.V.**

I heard the saying over and over in my head. "Your pregnant" She then snapped me out of my thoughts. "Honey you can stay here or go home" I nodded. "I think I will go home" she smiled. "Okay, but you need to stay off your feet for a while." I looked at the door and said "How long?" she waited a minute then answered, "About 4-5 weeks" I nodded and walked out the door. Andre looked at me. "So...?" I looked at him and began to cry. He saw me and said "Whats wrong tor?" "I-I am pregnant Dre!" I studdered but managed to get it out. He gave a shocked look. "Take me home please?" I asked. He nodded and we both walked out the door. I had my arms around him while we walked to his car. "Who is the father?" he asked when we got in the car. I looked at him."I dont know" I lied. He turned to look at me. "Please tell me Tor." he peaded.

"Andre it aint my fault I'm pregnant."I said looking down, remembering what had happened. His mouth dropped. Then he turned his head and started the car and we left. 5 minutes later we arrived at my house. We pulled up in my drive-way. I unbuckled my seatbelt, he did as well. We opened our doors and walked into my house."Who raped you?" he demanded. I sat down and said "Andre..." "Tell me!"He yelled. I have never seen him so angry. "I cant tell you.." I looked down and said. I began to cry again. He sat down beside me and pulled me into his arms. "Why cant you tell me?" he asked. "You know him, you will hurt him, and if he knew I told you he'd hurt me!" I said. He raised me up and we looked into eachothers eyes. "Please Tor tell me" he asked softly. "Beck" I said loud and clear. He pushed me off of him and got up from the couch and yelled "What?! Beck did this to you?! That stupid sun of a bit-" I cut him off "Andre calm down!" "NO!, he done something horrible to you!" he yelled. "I know, but its over! I am having this baby,so there is no use!" I said.

"Whatever!" he yelled. He walked out and slammed the door behind him. I sat there on the couch in Trina walked through the door. "Hey si-"she stopped herself when she looked at me. "Whats wrong?" she asked worriedly "Nothing" I muttered "Yes there is tell me." she said. "Trina I got raped.." I said looking down. "When? What the hell? Who would do this to you?!" she yelled I started crying. "I cant remember!" I lied. "But I am pregnant" Her mouth dropped. "Well, sorry I got to go."she walked out with tears in her eyes. I went upstairs and fell asleep in my room.

7 months later...

Me and Andre finally were getting along. I thought while I walked to my locker. "Tori?" I turned around to face Andre. "Yes?" I asked. "Will you go out with me?" he asked shyly. "Of course!" I hugged him. "Also, when the baby is born can I be its father?" he asked. " Andre, of coure you can." I smiled. "You wanna drive me to my next appointment in a few minutes?" I asked. he nodded. we walked to his car and we drove to the baby doctor. After waiting for long while we got led to our room. I layed and raised my shirt. The nurse put the clear stuff on my belly and runned the machine over it. After a few minutes she looked at me and said "Congragulations! You're having twin girls!" My mouth dropped "twins?" I asked. I looked at Andre "yes!" she said.

_cliffhanger! also thanks for your patience! it took a very long time to get writing again! R&R! (:_


	3. Labor and suprises!

_**Labor and suprises!**_

_**tori's P.O.V.**_

Me and Andre were sitting around in his room, looking at baby name books. He liked the names Meghan and Nicole. I liked Logan and Lane. So, before we got mad at eachother we called Cat to ask her what she thought.

phone call.-

me:Hey Cat!

Cat-Hey Tori! Was up?

Me-Oh, nothing can I ask you something?

Cat-Yeah!

Me-Me and Andre cant decide what to name the babys can you help us? Andre wants to name them Meghan and Nicole. I want to name them Logan and Lane.

cat-Well, I like all of them, but why dont you name them Meghan Lane and Logan Nicole?

me-thanks great idea!

cat-yay! bye!

...

I hung up the phone. "here is our agreement. Meghan Lane and Logan Nicole. Please?" I said pleadingly. he looked around and said "Okay, sure" I clapped. He laughed and put the book on his side bed pulled me into his arms. He kissed me gently I smiled.

...

A month later...

...

I was in Sikowitz class when my stomach started to hurt.I grabbed Andres hand. He was sitting next to me. "Andre,my stomach hurts bad." I said. "Are you okay?" he asked, getting worried. All of sudden I heard water and I looked down and my seat was filled with water. "My water broke!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "Tori, hold on were going to drive you to the hospital." Andre said. "Okay" I said. Andre picked me up and carried me to his car. He is very strong. After he put me in the car adn shut the door, we drove off. on the way to the hospital Andre called my parents and our friends except for Jade and Beck. We would have told Jade but she would have told Beck. Beck dont know I am pregnant, but I am glad he aint in that class with me or he would've. My parents and friends were on their way.

By the time we got to the hosptial I was in major pain. As soon as I got there. Andre picked me up and carried me into the put me in a wheelchair and rolled me back. I got to admitt I am kind of scared to be a parent. They rolled me to a room and I layed on a bed. My parents and friends got there a couple hours later. They brought presents, and ballons. My mom brought my bag full of my clothes, Andres, and the babies things.

9 hours into labor...

...

I was about to push. I was screaming at Andre for a while. I dont know why. He didnt do this to me. "Andre it hurts!" I yelled. He was telling me to calm down while holding my hand. When the doctors came in and said "Hey,Miss Vega your going to push in a few minutes. okay?" I nodded. They grabbed legs to where my knees were up against my chest. They said "Breathe." I breathed. "Push! Tori push!" they said. I pushed hard. it hurt. "Oww!" I yelled. "Push!...Push!" I pushed until I heard crying. There is Meghan Lane Harris. Then a few minutes later they said "Time to push again!'' After like 5 minutes of pushing out came Logan Nicole.

We had to sign the birth certifictates. Andre went somewhere I dont know. I fell asleep. A few hours later I was woken by Andre. He said "Hey cutie" I smiled. He kissed me. He grabbed my hand and said "I love you" I smiled and said "I love you too" "How are you doing?" he asked. "Good, still sore." I laughed. "You will be" he answered. I nodded. I raised up. "Mind if I go wash up?" I laughed. "Dont mind at all" he replied. I walked to the bathroom and changed into 'I love pink' blue sweatpants with Pink letters saying 'I love pink' and I wore a pink t-shirt. I brushed my hair and teeth. I got my my stuff together and walked back to Andre.

When I got back he said "Dont you look pretty?" I Smiled. I kissed him and sat down on the bed legs crossed. I looked at the window and when I looked back at him he said "Tori,your so beautiful and I love you so much." "Thanks Dre I love you too" I smiled. Then all of sudden he got down on one knee and took a velvet box out of his jacket pocket. 'Tori, I love you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I wanna be your babies father. myabe have more babies. Will you marry me Tori Vega?" I was shocked. I smiled. and said "Andre. There is no doubt that I will marry you! I love you too! yes!" I yelled and threw myself at him. we kissed. until, the doctor came in and said "Tori go get your babies your ready to go home." she smiled. I left. Andre put the ring on my finger and kissed me once more.

I got the babies and went home. I looked at Andre and said "I have to tell Beck".

_Another cliffhanger! dont worry! there will be another chapter soon!_


	4. Chp 4 I need you!

_**Telling and decisions**_

_**Tori's P.o.v.**_

"I have to tell Beck" I said. "Tori, I know. Not right now lets just worry about Meghan and Logan" Andre said. I smiled. Andre was holding Meghan and I was holding Logan. I looked at them. They had Becks eyes. They looked like me except for the eyes. We put the babies down. They were asleep. "I love you Victoria" Andre whispered in my ear he put my arms around my waist. I was cooking dinner. "I love you too Andre" I said and smiled.

"What you cooking?" he asked. "Bacon burgers." I said. "Do you think your parents will mind me staying here for dinner?" he asked. "No" I answered. "Tori, since were parents and were engaged. Do you want to find a house together?" he asked. "Sure. We can go after dinner. W could have someone to babysit Meghan and Logan." I answered. He still had is arms around my waist. He kissed my neck lightly. Then he started to suck and bite. "mmm... Andre not right now. My parents could walk in" I said. He pulled away and said "Alright" he kissed it once more and backed away. I am glad he did when he did. As soon as he sat down on the couch mom and dad walked in. "Where are they?" mom asked. "Upstairs asleep" I answered. "Well, we got a bunch of stuff for them" mom smiled.

I said "Thanks". I put all the burgers on plates and announced dinner was ready. While we was eating I said "Mom and dad, can you watch Meghan and Logan while me and Andre go out after dinner?" Mom looked up and said "Of course we will" I smiled. After we got done, me and Andre got ready and left. We went and walked around with this woman to 7 houses. We really liked this brick house with black shudders. It was huge. It had 7 bedrooms. 6 bathrooms, dining room, and kitchen and a basment and great yard. We asked how much and she said "88,000. 240 a month." I looked at Andre. He nodded. "Its a deal" I said. We had to go to her office to sign papers. We payed her the first payment. Then we went home.

"Hey mom were home" I yelled. "Hey! What did you guys do?" she said back walking down stairs. "We bought a house!" I said. "Thats great Tori...the babies are in bed" she said. I smiled. I went upstairs and me and Andre sit there in my bed. "I really need to tell Beck" I said. "yeah, text him" he said. I nodded.

_Me:Hey the babies are fine._

_Beck:Babies?_

_Me:Yes. Twin Girls._

_ did you name them? _

_me:Logan Nicole and Meghan Lane_

_Beck:Nice names. Can I ever see them? _

_me:I doubt it._

_beck:why? they are mine_

_me:Yeah but how they were yours is wrong,_

_beck:Im sorry_

_me:theres no saying sorry for that. but, I will think about it. bye._

_beck:bye_

"What did he say?" Andre asked. "He wants to see them" I answered. "Bring them to school and let him see them' Andre said. "Are you sure?" I asked he nodded. He kissed my forhead and we fell asleep.

Next day...

I woke up and I put on Blue jean shorts and a pink t-shirt. I put on sandals and finished getting ready. Andre put on a black shirt and jeans. I packed the diaper bag. Then I got the babies ready. They were wearing yellow shirts with a black skirt. I put on a flower headband. They were got stollers and we put the babies in baby carriers. We went out to the car and left. We packed the babies and everything in. We stuffed everything in our lockers. Cat came up to me and said "They are so cute!" I smiled and said "Thank you". I was looking for Beck. I finally spotted him. I told Andre to come on. I pulled Beck to the side. "Well here they are" I said. He smiled. "They are beautiful" He picked them up one at a time. "Do you think I could see them like every other weekend? Every weekend?" He asked. "I really dont know" I said. He finally said "Well bye baby girls I love you" He kissed them and walked away.

_**Cliffhanger. SHould Tori let Beck see them? F ind out in the next chapter!**_


	5. Good or mistake?

_**Good or Mistake?**_

_**tori's p.o.v.**_

Beck wants to see the kids every weekend or every other weekend. I dont really know if I I know that Beck is Meghans and Logans bi-logical father but, the thing is what he done to me. I could never trust him again. Especially with my kids. "Andre what do you think I should do?" I asked him. We was standing at my locker. "Babe, I know what he done was horrible but, you should give Beck a chance if you dont like it you dont have to do it anymore." I nodded. So I texted Beck.

Me;Hey, I thought about it. You can see Meghan and Logan every other weekend. but, if you give me any reason at all to doubt you its over.

beck:Tori I wont. I love them thank you.

me;You get them next weekend. Bye.

Me and Andre left. We went to my house. We sat down in my room and put the babies to sleep. Then, I told Andre "I'm letting the babies see Beck every other weekend. But, I told him that if he gives me any reason to doubt him than thats over." Andre looked at me and smiled "Tori, thats good. It probably won't be great that you have to spend two days away from them every other weekend but, Beck needs to see them. When does this start?" He said. "Next weekend." I said. He smiled once more. He kissed me on the forhead.

We fell asleep. When around 20 minutes later, we got woke up by cryring. We both got up. I picked up Logan and he picked up Meghan. We fed them and rocked them back to sleep. Me and Andre decided not to go back to sleep. I got out my phone and we put headphones in. We started to listen to One more night. By:Maroon 5. We was just listening to it. When I started to sing out loud.

"So I cross my heart and I hope to die... That I'll only stay with you one more night. I know I said it a million times... But, I'll only stay with you one more night" I got done singing that part and mom hollered at me and said "Tori.. Andre dinner is ready!" We took the earphones out of ears. We grabbed the babies and went downstairs. We layed the babies down on the couch and they fell asleep. We were eating when Logan started to cry. I went into the living room to get her. She needed a diaper change. So I took her to the bathroom.

After I got back. Andre was holding Meghan. I smiled. I noticed everyone was gone. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "Your mom and dad went to the store and Trina her boyfriend came and got her." He answered. "Her boyfriend?" I asked. "Yeah, Singin from school" He laughed. "Oh my gosh. What made her date him?" I asked. "I dont know" He answered. I smiled. Me and Andre sat down on the couch.

We put the babies down. We snuggled together. We turned the Tv on to "Scary Movie 4" when we was watching it Andre looked at me and said "I love you" I smiled and said "I love you too"

It was next weekend. I was packing up the stuff for Meghan and Logan to go to Becks. Beck was coming by later to get them. After I got done packing we went downstairs. Beck knocked on the door. "Are they ready?" He asked. I nodded. "Give them a bath. Dont get their milk too hot. Heres their blanket." I gave him a pink blanket. "Then they need to take daily naps." He nodded. "Please take care of them... I love you Meghan and Logan.." I said while kissing them. "I want them back on Sunday. Bring them home by 4:00 in the afternoon." I said. He nodded and he left. I wonder if it is a mistake or a good thing.


End file.
